


Don't Go Wasting Your Emotions

by iAvenge_Nerds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Kili just wants to provide a heir, and no the mpreg is not kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/iAvenge_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli knows he and Tauriel being together would never be accepted, so he tries to find a dwarf to love but Tauriel won't have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Wasting Your Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "lay all your love on me" by ABBA because I warched Mamma Mia earlier. And this is just a little thing I threw together. It probably makes no sense but I like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places mentioned here. The Hobbit belongs to J.R.Tolkien and the movie adaption to whatever movie company produced it. I wish I owned it but nope. It doesn't belong to me.

It had been a few months since Erebor had been reclaimed. Bilbo returned to the Shire, the elves had gone back to Mirkwood, and the dwarves had started rebuilding the mountain kingdom. Things were starting to become normal. 

Kíli was still hung up on Tauriel, not wanting to court anyone but her. But Kíli knew he had a duty, and while it was almost certain he would never be king, he still had a duty to prolong the line of Durin. There needed to be a heir after him. Thorin loved Bilbo and since he was king and had two more heirs, the King was allowed to court whomever he pleased, which meant kids were most likely out of the question for his uncle. There was still Fíli, but Kíli felt it important that in case his brother did not find a suitable partner, there still be an heir, and he felt that responsibility fall on his shoulders. 

So Kíli had started on a quest to visit many public places to find a dwarf suitable to bear the next of the line of Durin. He went on important meetings with his uncle, and visited the markets of the newly inhabited Dale. He frequented the library and did "inspections" of the mine, hoping for someone to be of interest to him. He had found a few lucky ladies, and made some small talk and flirted a bit, trying to see if they were interested in him. 

When Tauriel came to Erebor to find Kíli, she discovered his new hobby. She talked to Fíli and he explained his reasoning to her. She didn't take it well. She wanted to be with him and she did not want to have been banished for nothing. She researched Dwarven customs in the library and talked to many of the dwarves in the company. She even talked to Thorin about it. 

Nobody cared about her being an elf anymore. At least they didn't show it. They just wanted Kíli to be himself again and stop flirting. It wasn't against custom, but it was rare to see much jumping between possible partners. 

So Tauriel and the dwarves staged an intervention. They brought Kíli to the royal dining room and sat him down at the end of the table. Everyone took turns talking to him, trying to reason with him. Tauriel was last. 

"Don't go wasting your emotions. Don't go sharing your devotion dammit. I love you and I know what you're doing and why but I did not get banished from Mirkwood to be with you to have you be with a dwarf I know you don't love. Look, I know you want to provide a heir to the throne, but you don't need to. If you would've payed attention these last few months, you would've found out that Bilbo is pregnant, and Fíli is courting a dwarf woman who is more than capable of providing a dwarf heir. So you don't need to worry. So soon there'll be a dwobbit running around, and maybe a pure dwarf in a few years. So there's more than enough heirs at the moment Kíli. So please stop this. I love you too much to let you do this."

"How is Bilbo pregnant? Is he not a man?"

"We never got the specifics. But Thorin sent a group to the blue mountains to fetch your mother and Dwalin was with the company and he sent back a crow that just said Bilbo is pregnant. That was it. They're on their way back now. Hopefully they will make it to Mirkwood before the dwobbits are born," Fíli informed his brother. 

"And you're courting someone?" He asked his brother.

"Yes. She's the daughter of one of mother's friends who had made it here with a group a few months back."

"You need not worry about the next Durin, Kíli."

He sighed, and the intervention finished quickly afterwards. The last two left were Kíli and Tauriel. She closed the gap between her and the young prince. 

"Kíli, I get why you did what you did. Our relationship will never truly be accepted and you wanted to fulfill your duty and provide a heir to the throne. But you need not worry." She sighed. He stayed quiet, mulling everything over in his mind. "I hope you will no longer share your devotion. For I have a secret. I too shared my devotion. But that was a mistake and I regret it deeply. I love you. The only person I wish to waste my emotions on are you."

"And I you. Look, this has caused so much trouble and I want to make it up to you."

"The only thing you need to do is lay all your love on me."

"I know. Its all I want. And this is how I'm going to do so." He kissed her. It was truly a kiss of passion and love. "I love you Tauriel."

"I love you too."

"Marry me."

"Yes."

They got married later that year, and they laid all their love on each other. They did that so much that 12 months later, a new heir was born. Half-elf and half-dwarf, Freya was 6th in line for the throne of Erebor with Fíli and his son, Thorin's son and daughter, and Kíli Himself in line for the throne before her. 

And despite Tauriel's words, Kíli did waste his emotions since he cried every time his daughter was handed to him for the first few weeks. But everyone let that slide. Mostly.


End file.
